konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Café 10
The tenth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on November 1, 2018 along with the tenth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Zophise and Rodeux as the main guests with their bookkeepers Chita 'and a robot replacement of 'Coco as their servers. Summary The events of this Gash Café takes place during the night. Zophise and Rodeux both greet each-other each addressing "rumors" of each-other that they are aware of which quickly causes tension between the two. The tension subsides as their food orders are set down in front of them. Rodeux notices Robot Coco and asks Zophise about her. Zophise responds stating that because his original bookkeeper will not be appearing before him a second time, this robot acts as a substitute for her. Rodeux moves on from this and begins to talk to Zophise about his efforts in collecting the demons from a thousand years ago. Rodeux and Zophise are on the same page when it comes to understanding the need for eliminating competition in the battle to decide the king but Rodeux states he's unsure how exactly Zophise was capable of manipulating so many hearts. Zophise answers this by discussing the topic of dreams. Zophise elaborates on the different aspects of dreams and the state of dreaming such as the emotions one is able to experience and the never ending possibilities of who you will be or what you will do in one dream to the next. Zophise explains that he has experienced alot of these sensations from the different dreams he has had and notes that such phenomena has been seen in human hypnotism. Based on hearing this, Chita figures out that the humans Zophise manipulates are essentially in a 'sleep state' during the time they're under his control. Rodeux questions how could the manipulated person under Zophise's control be physically awake but remain in that sleep state. Zophise reminds Rodeux that they don't actually have to wake up from their 'dream' in order to be physically awake. Rodeux, intrigued by Zophise's power, asks if Zophise is capable of manipulating him to which Zophise replies that currently, he uses his ability to control with caution but is certain that this power will only grow stronger. Rodeux is impressed hearing about Zophise's capabilities and Zophise too expresses that Rodeux's own strength is formidable. Zophise comments that he has a good feeling the two of them will build a good relationship together in the Demon World and Rodeux also agrees. Internally for both of them however, they clearly only seek the other for their power. They both laugh well into the night together. Zophise's Food Order Zophise has a relatively elegant order made up of raw ham rolls on melon figs, rum raisin and apple gâteau invisible, and oronamin C. This rum raisin and apple gâteau invisible is a special kind of cake where it's made up of sliced apples held together by a firm custard. Oronamin C is a Japanese brand of vitamin and energy drink. Rodeux's Food Order Rodeux's order is made up of various foods such as fried bacon-wrapped bread crusts with olive oil, vestri for dessert, and a monster energy and red bull drink mixture as his unique choice of beverage. Vestri is a Japanese chocolate brand and a type of mousse. Trivia * Zophise is the only demon without their bookkeeper present in Gash Café. Coco instead was replaced by a robot version of herself. ** This robot still fulfills its role as a server and like all other female bookkeepers present in the café, it wears a waitress uniform. ** It's considered very high performance according to Chita. * Volume 10's cover is the first to introduce a brand new color scheme for both Cherish and Nicole. Category:Zophise Category:Rodeux Category:Robot Coco Category:Chita Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version